Legend Of Zelda: Deserts Edge
by TWEWYXLOZXKH
Summary: This is a FemLink fanfic and my first one I'm publishing. The world is a mix of several of all the Zelda worlds. It is mainly the OOT world and it takes place several years after the events of OOT. I drew the cover myself. Enjoy.
1. After OOT

In the land of Hyrule peace has dwelt for many years. In that time a hero who went by the name of Link protected the land and its people, the Hylians. Then after many years of peace had passed, Link started to settle down into the life of a hero in a time of peace. He was married to Mallon, the daughter of a renowned farmer, and he became enlisted to the personal guard to the King of Hyrule and his daughter, named Zelda.

One year a man from the desert came and beguiled the king and gained the favor of the people. Zelda looked closely at the man and saw a deep and dark desire lurking within his brown eyes.

One day she confronted Link about this thought, "We cannot trust this man. I get a bad omen whenever I see him."

"I know," said Link "I feel the same way. He reminds me too much of Gannondorf."

Zelda shuddered at his name. Gannondorf had previously tried to take over Hyrule but he was stopped by Link. "I tried to tell my Father about my feelings but he just waves me off."

Link nodded in understanding, "He is meeting with the desert man now I was just going to check up on him."

"What is the desert man's name anyway?" Zelda asked before leaving Link alone in the corridor.

"I believe he calls himself Frodn," Link said He turned to ask why but saw an empty corridor, so he turned and walked to the king's chambers.

As Link walked to the king's room, he was stopped by one of his servants, "Master Link, your wife, she is in labor. What do you wish us to do?"

Link turned and said, "Fetch some of the king's midwives and tell Mallon that I am busy protecting the king,"

"Yes sir," the servant bowed and ran away.

As Link opened the door he saw that he had no king to protect.

Frodn stood over the king with a bloody dagger in one hand and the king's crown in the other. Link grinded his teeth together and pulled his sword from its scabbard with his left hand. Frodn's head turned at the sound of leather on metal.

"So Link, you've come to save your dead king," Frodn said smirking.

Link continued to advance. His right hand swung up to grab his shield while a golden triangle glowed on his left hand. Link's lips turned into a scowl as he yelled, "Show me your hands!"

Frodn raised his hands to show Link. Link ripped off Frodn's sleeve so that the back of his hands showed. A look of horror came upon Link's face as a small triangle shown on Frodn's hand. As Link slowly backed away, the smile grew on Frodn's face.

"No, No it can't be. Gannondorf is trapped in a nether world… He can't be here," Link said to himself in disbelief.

"Oh, yes Gannondorf is trapped, but as he left this world he gave his part of the Triforce. The only thing that can free him is the blood of the wielders of the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom," Frodn said as he placed the crown on his head, "Would you like to join your king Link!"

Frodn's sword flew out of his scabbard and lashed at Link. Link swiftly parried the attack and responded with a stab at Frodn's chest. Frodn quickly moved to the side and slashed at Link's side. A shower of sparks came as the blade scraped across Link's chainmail armor. The two moved across the chamber, blades flashing and sweat dripping from their faces. Link's chainmail cracked and fell off, his green tunic was in tatters, and Frodn's clothing was cut and bloody. Link stepped back to block an attack, tripped on his boots, and fell to the ground. Frodn stood over the hero, smiled and drove his blade into Link's flesh all the way to the hilt. Links last thought was on his wife, Mallon, and his unborn child. The sword in Links hand faded out, and the Triforce on his hand disappeared.

"No!" Frodn growled through gritted teeth. Frodn grabbed a lantern and threw it at the blinds in rage setting them ablaze. He smiled as the fire climbed the silk and lit the wood that the castle was made with. He turned to the side and yelled out the window to his second in command, "No one will leave this castle alive beside you and me. Capture Zelda, we need her to free my father."

The second in command turned and ran to carry out the order. Frodn jumped out the window and ran to the drawbridge.

Zelda had her pointed ear pressed against the door as Link's demise occurred and Frodn's yell to the guard below. _No one will leave this castle alive beside you and me. Capture Zelda, we need her to free my father._ The words echoed through her head as she stumbled to Mallon's chamber. When she entered the room Mallon held a small bundle of white cloth.

"What are you going to name her Mallon?" one of the midwives asked.

"Link, after her father," Mallon looked up to see Zelda in the doorway, "Zelda, where is Link?"

"He… he's," Zelda fought back tears, "He's dead," she sobbed.

"How?" Mallon asked choking on the words with a look of great sadness and pain on her face.

"Avenging my father. But we must go quickly to the stable; Frodn has lit the castle on fire and ordered his second in command to kill us all!"

All sadness was shed there as all the faces in the room turned serious, all except little Link, who raised her left hand and showed, to everybody's amazement, a small glowing triangle on her hand.

"She has," Mallon started but was cut off by Zelda.

"Yes we must leave if the child is to live," Zelda said.

"You are right," Mallon said, getting up, "The child will save Hyrule, her safety comes first,"

The group of women quickly walked to the stables. They all mounted different horses. Right as the group crossed the drawbridge, a hail of arrows descended upon them, the midwives fell as the arrows killed them. One stray arrow hit Zelda's horse and it bucked, flinging Zelda to the ground.

"Zelda!" Mallon screamed.

"Go!" Zelda yelled, "The child first!"

Mallon turned her head, crying, and she galloped away, but one arrow severed a vein in her neck, so by the time Mallon's father found the baby, Mallon could only whisper, "Her name is Link," before she died.


	2. Chapter 1:The Map and the Sage of Shadow

I don't own The Legend Of Zelda. The only thing in this I own would be Ronnoc. Please leave comments and reviews with some tips for future chapters.

A young woman stood at the top of a grassy hill watching the sunset while a cool breeze blew by; the wind ruffled her tunic and dirty blonde hair. She stood there breathing in deeply relishing in the moment when a voice called to her.

"Link you grandfather wants you for dinner!"

Link turned and smiled, "Hi Rennoc,"

Rennoc was a small thin teenager about Link's age whom Link's grandfather had hired to run messages between the two. He also had a job at the smithy.

"So, what's my grandfather making this time?" Link asked.

"Soup," Rennoc replied like this was common knowledge.

"What kind?"

"How should I know? I just saw him get out the old soup pot,"

"Thanks, I'll be on my way shortly,"

"Okay," Rennoc said as he turned and ran to his house.

Link sighed and turned to leave taking one last glance at the sunset before running down the hill toward home. She ran into a village bustling with activity as women bought the last things they needed for the dinners that night. Link ran to the outskirts of the village and stopped in front of a large house. She could smell the soup from the kitchen. Link slowly opened the door and sat at the table. She poured herself a cup of milk and started sipping as her grandfather came in to check on the soup.

"Oh, Link, I talked to Rennoc today and he's coming for dinner," her grandfather said to her.

Disbelief caused Link to start choking and she spewed her milk all over the table and said, "You what!"

"Invited Rennoc over for dinner," repeated Link's grandfather.

"But, but why would you, without telling me, ugh!" She yelled and ran up a flight of stairs into her room her face bright red.

In her room Link franticly brushed her hair getting all the mud and twigs out of it.

"What are you doing?" a small boy asked Link

"Brushing my hair and get out of my room Mark!" Link yelled.

"You never do this before dinner. Is it because _boyfriend _is coming?"

"Rennoc's not my boyfriend and get out!" Link said throwing Mark out of her room slamming the door shut behind him.

An hour had passed and Link was once again sipping milk from a cup when a knock came from the door.

"Link, the door!" Link's grandmother yelled while tending the soup.

Link opened the heavy oak door to see Rennoc waiting to be let in.

"Hi Rennoc," Link said slightly fidgeting with her leather boots and felt the tips of her ears burn, "Come in,"

"Thank you," Rennoc said with a smile on his face, "Smells good in here. What are we eating?"

"You'll find out when you eat," Link's grandmother said.

For the first few minutes the four Hylians ate in silence then Rennoc said, "Thanks for inviting me over,"

"You're very welcome young Rennoc. Please come again; it was a real joy to have you over. Link finally cleaned herself up before dinner," Grandpa said.

"Grandpa, really at the table?" Link said blushing.

"Yes as your grandfather it is my job to embarrass you in front of your friends," Grandpa said grinning.

"Come on Link you didn't know that? It's the most obvious fact in Hyrule!" Rennoc said sarcastically.

Link's face went into a deeper shade of red. She pushed herself away from the table and said, "I need to go to bed it's late,"

"You're right I need to be going to," Rennoc said getting up from the table grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

Link ran up the stairs to her room, tiptoed past her sleeping brother's room, and into her room. Link carefully took out the small blue hoop earrings the adorned her pointed ears. Her grandfather told her that the earrings were the only thing of her father that was ever recovered from the ashes of Hyrule castle. Link held the earrings in the palm of her hand; the scorch marks were evident on the blue metal. She sighed and tried to remember her father and her mother, no recollection comes to her mind. Link set her earring down on a dresser. Her grandfather told her that her father was a hero who has saved Hyrule many times over; she looked over to the small sword that was in a corner in her room and a small wooden shield right next to it. Link walked toward the sword; as she picked it up she smell of oil hit her. The sword was pulled out of the scabbard with a slight hiss that was familiar to Link, she smiled at how well balanced the sword was. She lightly stashed and parried in the air hearing the whoosh of the air moved by the blade. Afterwards sheathed the sword and leaned it against the wall. She then flopped down on her bed and let dreams take her.

Link woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows in her room. The smell of breakfast cooking wafted up from the room below. Link trudged down the stairs her eyes half closed. Link's grandmother was cooking over the fireplace when she walked in.

"Are you hungry?" her grandfather asked.

Link grunted a reply and sat down in a chair letting the smell of cooking eggs waft over her, making her mouth water; she hungrily ate breakfast and ran upstairs and washed for the day. Link pulled a new shirt on and a clean tunic over that, she also switched out a clean pair of pants for the dirty ones she had on yesterday. Link walked down the stairs into the main room, when she looked out of one of the window in her house she saw a commotion going on in the center of town. She went upstairs and into her room to grab her sword and shield just in case. Link buckled the belt of the scabbard so that it hung on her back and hung the shield on the scabbard as she walked to the center of town.

Two dead bodies in the street caused the commotion. They were littered with arrows and all of them had hit vital parts of the body. One had been a shot to the heart, two more where in the eyes, a fourth in the neck, and the last two were in the lungs; their faces were disfigured in blood

"What happened?" Link asked with fear coating her voice.

"Right here in broad daylight these two people were shot in the middle of the marketplace!"

Link looked closer at the bloodied faces and they started to look familiar. Someone threw a bucket of water that washed the blood off. Link gasped as she stared at the pale dead faces of her grandfather and Mark. She threw her hands over her eyes and ran out of the village crying.

Link swung her sword hard against a tree, the blade bit deep into the flesh of the tree. Link pulled it out and did it again and again until all her pent up anger and sadness had been used up. She walked up to a nearby stream and washed all the sap off her blade. She then proceeded to pick up a small rock and sharpened the edge of her sword.

A tall hooded figure stood in the shadows conversing with another man, "It is done."

"Good," the figure without a hood said in a soft velvety voice, "And the girl?"

"I don't know, she ran out of the village before I could get to her," The hooded man said, "She either killed herself or is plotting revenge, I hope for the first."

"You don't know!" the man said his voice rising, "You know I hate an unsuccessful assassin," a dagger slowly was drawn from his belt.

"Oh, n-no iiit w-won't happen again," the hooded man stuttered.

"No it won't," the man without a hood, said driving the dagger in the man's gut.

The hooded man grunted in surprise and fell forward when the dagger was pulled out.

"I'll make sure of it," the man said to himself as he walked to the house of the village Sage.

After blowing off her steam Link returned to the village, when she got there, several of the villagers ran up to her and started to all yell at the same time.

"Stop one at a time!" Link yell with a commanding authority in her voice.

The villagers grew quiet until one of them piped up, "Link, a man is threatening to harm the Sage unless you come to him!"

Link growled and said in a low voice, "Take me to the Sage's house,"

Link opened the door of the Sage's house and walked in. A short stout man stood gripping the shoulder of the Sage, seeing Link; he let go and shoved the old man aside.

"Frodn paid me to find and kill the last survivor of the burning castle of Hyrule, I never imagined it would be a girl," The man said smiling, "This will make my job much easier."

He leaned down and picked up a sword, Link pulled hers from behind her back and grabbed her shield as well.

The man's smile broadened, "Oh and she's armed two. Do you even know how to use that," He said indicating the sword.

Link shook her head causing her hair shake wildly, "But I can find out. Who are you anyway?"

"I guess I can tell because you'll never live to tell anyone. My name is Dra'ark."

Link said nothing but she gripped the sword tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

Dra'ark lunged forward throwing his whole body into it. Link smacked the thrust aside like a feather. Angrily Dra'ark attacked again and again each attack growing in intensity, he made one swing with both hands and struck head on and hit Link's shield. The force of the blow cracked the shield and broke it in half and sent Link sliding across the floor. Dra'ark swung again Link rolled out of the way and cut his calve wetting her sword in blood and sent it running down his leg.

Link constantly dodged Dra'ark attacks and responding with her own attacks cutting Dra'ark skin to shreds finally the large man fell to the ground, blood pooling at his side. Link stood over him sword dripping blood.

"Please, kill me. My master will do worse if I return without you dead," Dra'ark pleaded.

Link held a look of surprise on her face as she raised the blade to finish the man it waivered. She couldn't kill him he was a person, a living human he didn't deserve to die no matter what he did. Link dropped the sword on the ground.

"I can't do it!" she screamed tears welling up in her eyes as she dropped her sword.

Dra'ark picked up the sword and drove it through his heart he then fell to the ground, dead. Link's stomach flipped then its contents spilled out onto the floor of the Sage's house. Link wiped her mouth off on her hand and wiped her hand off on her pants. The taste of bile filled her mouth.

Link's tears fell freely now streaming down her face and dripping off her chin.

The sage slowly got up from the floor of his house he put a pot of water on the stove. When it started boiling, he took it and put it in a cup and dropped some crushed leaves into it, "Here, this should help with the taste in your mouth," he said hand the wood cup over to Link.

"Thank you," Link said reaching out to take the cup as she wiped off her nose with the back of her hand.

"No child should ever have to see anything like that," the Sage said as Link took a sip of the tea.

As the water hit her mouth and slid down her throat the taste of mint flooded her mouth and she coughed due to the sheer taste of the drink.

"Link do you know what he was after?"

"Me, I think."

"No not really," the Sage said as he reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a yellowed piece of rolled up paper. "After you were dead he would go after this."

"What is it?"

"This is our salvation."

Link leaned her head to one side letting her hair fall over her shoulder, "How so?"

"This is one seventh of the map to the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane."

"But that weapon was lost sixteen years ago when the Hero Link sent it deep into the land never to be found by any but his descendants!"

"We have one here in Kakariko Village."

"Really! Who?"

The Sage closed his eyes and hung his head down and he spoke is a sober tone of voice, "It's you."

Utter shock showed on Links face, "What! No! It can't be!" Link shook her head her hair flying wildly in the air. My family has lived in Kakariko Village for years!"

"Your mother's side maybe, but on your father's side you have generations of heroes. Have you ever wondered who your father was?"

"Yes I asked my grandmother several times. All she said is that he was…a great…hero," Link's talking slowed as the realization hit her. After a minute she spoke in a soft voice the cracked as she spoke "My father was Link," she felt tears rising in her eyes again, "Why, why me? What's so special about me? I can't fight! You saw what happened! I can't kill anyone!"

"But you're different, you care for everybody and that's what Link and all his descendants hold true to themselves,"

The Sage put the paper in Link's hand, "You will find all the pieces and you will save Hyrule."

"But how?"

"I don't know but you will."

"Then what's the point in saving if I don't know how to save?"

"It's your choice." The Sage whispered

Link was taken aback; she had been forced to do everything when she lived with her grandmother. She had no choice in any matter. Now here she was the fate of Hyrule in her hands and _she_ had the choice to save it or forsake it.

"I will ask you again in one year," the Sage said turning his back on Link, "Oh and clean the floor I don't want a stain."

Amidst all the commotion Link didn't notice a small black ribbon of light etch itself on the grip of her sword.

Link sat on the edge of a stream thinking of what she should do. It had been six months since Link had been asked to save the world or forsake it.

She began to head back to the village to go to work when she heard screaming and yelling from the center of the square. Solders were shoving around a woman until one threw her to the ground.

"Where are you hiding her!" one of the guards yelled at the woman

The woman looked up tears streaming down her dirty face, her knees had blood oozing down them as she sobbed while she said, "I don't know we haven't seen her all day!"

The guard scowled, "You have sealed your fate." he said as he removed a rapier from the scabbard on his side. He pulled into himself as he prepared to lunge.

Link watched as the guard began the lunge, "Stop!" she yelled running into the square. The thin tip or the rapier stopped a millimeter from the woman's chest.

"Well, well, well the _Girl in Green_ shows herself," the guard said with a sneer.

"I'm here let her go!" Link said through clenched teeth.

One of the guards nodded and the other let go of the woman's shoulder and she turned and ran. The other guard pulled out his sword from the sheath at his side.

"You're coming with us," one of the guards said approaching Link.

"I think not!"

The guard teeth gritted together "You will come and answer to King Frodn!"

Link just stood there smiling when she beckoned with her index finger, "Then come and get me."

The guard had had enough of this, he had walked a whole day to get here, he had spilt coffee on his leg that morning, and now this mouthy brat… He lunged forward throwing his whole body into it. One second she was there the next gone.

Link watched as the blade grew closer when the blade was an inch away from her face she moved and smacked the guard hard on the back of his neck causing him to slump to the ground.

"Who's next?" Link asked putting her hands on her hips.

The second guard's eyes were wide as he stepped back twice then ran away, Link smiled as the guard's small form grew even smaller in the distance.

When the guard was gone she sighed she had had enough. Every month Frodn sends two guards looking for her. Eventually Frodn might come himself to take her away and kill her.

Link ran home and grabbed a leather bag stored at the side of her bed she threw two tunics in, some food, a skin of water, and the shred of the map. Link picked up her scabbard. As she tightened the belt of the scabbard she felt the familiar press of the belt on her chest. Link slung the bag over her shoulder. Link ran down the stairs and quietly closed the door behind her and ran through the shadows in the town as to not be seen.

Just as she reached the edge of town she heard a voice call out to her, "Link!" It was Rennoc

Link winced at the sound her leave now disrupted she turned and said, "Yes,"

"Ever since you know the incident with your family I've been working on something for you. I hope you like it."

Link took a small bundle from the teenager's hands. She looked up to see the face of Rennoc who nodded for her to open the bundle. Letting the bundle fall away she saw a glistening metal shield with a strange crest on it. Link loosened the straps and slid her arm through them and fumbled with the straps until Rennoc offered to help. She felt his warm touch from his worked and callused hands.

Her emotions were strange and congealed as Rennoc tightened the straps around her arm and said, "What do you think?"

Link jumped up and through her arms around Rennoc's neck and said, "It's just wonderful"

Rennoc grunted slightly under the new weight. He blushed and said, "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Link jumped down, "You're right. I _will_ be back," she said as she unbuckled the shield and hung it on her scabbard. Link walked off out of the town and onto Hyrule field.

As Link's small form grew smaller in the distance Rennoc whispered to himself, "Stay safe."


	3. Chapter 2: The Sage of Forest

Link looked to the horizon and then down at the shield in her hand. The sunlight shone on the polished metal and bounced off on to her blonde hair. Link reached into her bag and pulled out a green cap and lightly placed it on her head then looked in to the shield to see her reflection she smiled and looked up at the sun and sighed; she had been walking for two days and just now thought where should she go? A slow sob escaped her lips as one tear rolled down her cheek and onto the map. Link rested her head on her shield as she drifted off to sleep.

Late into the night she awoke with a start as she heard a yell in the night. Cold sweat covered her tunic. Looking around she sighed, "It, it was only a dream," she went to rest her head again on her shield but was stopped by a glow coming from the map. Link opened it and saw a path and some writing appeared on the paper It read: _Through tears and moon is the path you see shown._ Link looked around her and saw that she was at the end of the path and to the place called Kokiri Forest. She then rested her head on the shield and then returned to the realm of dreams.

Later the next day Link walked toward the forest. When she entered she saw a small village and a bunch of small children running around and playing and every child had a fairy following him or her around. Each child was garbed in a green tunic like unto her own. Link looked to her right and saw a sign that said: _None of the children of the forest shall leave this place. _Trees grew all around her most were all about a mile high. Her chain mail clicked together as she walked on. As she continued on Link saw that all the people where children not a single one looked above the age of twelve.

"Hey you kid," Link said pointing to one of the children, "Where are all of the adults?"

The child walked up to her and responded, "We have no adults here we're the Kokiri, we're all kids. Hey... you look like _him_,"

"Who's him?"

"Link, he lived with us for a while then left and never came back."

"Well do you have somebody how all the Kokiri respect someone who is the wisest Kokiri?"

"Oh. If you want someone like that then you should look for Saira."

"Saira? Who's she?"

"19 years ago, someone who was dressed like you and us came here and told us that she became the Sage of Forest and is at the Forest Temple."

"Where's that?"

"Through the Lost Woods but don't think about going there without a guide."

"Why?"

"Hello! It's the Lost Woods! People go in and never come out."

"Oh. Can you help me get a guide?"

"Sure thing." The girl took in a deep breath and yelled, "Mido!"

At first Link heard nothing until a rustling in the trees caused her to turn around. A young boy came swinging into view on a thick lush green vine he let go and did two front flips before landing on his feet.

"So who the person who needs a guide?" the boy who was most likely Mido said to the girl.

"Her," the girl said pointing at Link.

Mido turned and stared into Link's knee then tilted his head up so he looked into her eyes, "You're tall."

Links lips parted showing her white teeth in a grin, "No, I'm just not a child,"

"You mean that the Hylians don't stay children for the rest of their lives," Mido looked strangely at Link as if she had just suggested that the sky was green.

"Enough of this, let's just get going!" Link said quickly putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine right this way," Mido said leading Link off to the Lost Woods.

When they arrived at the Lost Woods Link yelled as she ran into the woods, "Thanks but I can handle it myself, I don't need a guide."

"But!" Mido called out but Link was gone.

Mido sat waiting at the entrance for several minutes the Link came out again she immediately growled and went back into the forest. Mido waited still longer and Link came out yet again and returned again into the forest. This cycle repeated over many times with Links temper rising and with excessive yelling. Her walking turned into running until she was running in circles over and over with growing speed. This continued until Link fell from exhaustion.

Mido with his lips turned up into a smile and a small snort escaped from his nose, "Need that guide now?"

Link said nothing as she snored lightly.

The next morning Link woke to Mido lightly tapping her lightly in her side with his boot. Link jumped with the sudden jolt of awareness as the shock pumped adrenalin through her body. Mido retracted because of Link's yelling and said in a soft voice, "You need that guide now?"

Link put her head in one of her hands and sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but yes I need your help."

Mido smiled and pointed to the woods, "Follow me,"

Link watch as Mido walked through the woods with ease, never getting lost or making a wrong turn. Link and Mido swiftly left the Lost Woods after exiting through a small wooden corridor and ended up in a large meadow filled with flowers and grass and at the very end there was a large stone temple with a strange emblem engraved above the door to the entrance.

Link paused to ask what it was. Mido replied that it was the emblem of Farore the goddess that resided over them and they continued to walk toward the temple. As they neared the entrance of the temple they saw that the stone steps to the door where destroyed.

"What!" Mido yelled, "How are we going to get up?"

"Excuse me? We? Who put that nonsense into you head?" Link said putting her hand on your hips, "It's not safe for children,"

"That was a low blow,"

"Yes it was now get me some vines,"

"Fine," Mido grumbled as he walked back into the woods and came back with an armload of ten-foot vines and dropped them at Link's feet.

"Thank you," Link said taking her shield off her back and she tied two vines together and tied the end of one to her shield. Grabbing her shield like a Frisbee Link threw it at a branch that hung over the entrance, the sharp metal edge bit into the wood. Link tugged experimentally on the vine and the shield held so she started to ascend the vine the branch cracked, cracked, and groaned but she got up safely and yanked her shield out of the stick letting the vines drop off. Links opened the door to the temple and walked into the main chamber.

The spacious room was filled with the most amazing stonework that she had ever seen. There were four torches that were set in stone each respectively the colors: yellow, green, red, and purple. The torches lit the room with an eerie light and the air held a foreboding sense to it as if the room was subject to a great evil. From the door on the opposite side of the room Link heard a scream come from the room behind the door. Link ran off toward the door she threw the door open and saw in the next room a girl hanging in the air blood dripping from her hand her head lolling back her dark green hair spilling over her neck and crimson blood trailing from the corner of her mouth. Her pointed ears where drooping slightly and a slight groan escaped her lips.

Link looked around the room to see who had done the deed but all she saw were the shadows that filled the room. Out of frustration Link yelled at the sky and commanded gods known and unknown to show the person who had done this. Tears streaming down Links face she reached for the girl to pull her down but she shifted out of vision then reappeared a ways off. Link ran toward her but she kept fazing away. As the girl fazed while Link was in a particularly destroyed room the heavy metal door fell shut locking her in. Link franticly pounded on the door trying to get through.

A shadow appeared in the center of the room and grew and grew until the source of the large shadow landed with a loud thud. Link turned around quickly and saw a skeleton in a pile on the floor. As she watched the bones they moved and reformed into the remains of an ancient seasoned warrior. Link looked at the skeleton wondering whether it was friend or foe. As Link stepped closer the skeleton turned its head toward Link and started running at her.

Link clumsily unsheathed her sword and grabbed her shield. Just as she did so the skeleton rushed her and swung its rusty sword Link let the blow glance off her shield and retaliated with blow of her own striking the leg of the skeleton. The skeleton kept running and Link noticed the sword was stuck in the leg of the skeleton, as it was yanked from her hands. All Link had was the metal shield in her hands. Link ran forward and smashed the skeleton on the head as hard as she could the head was knocked clean off and the skeleton turned into a pile of bones. The head sailed out the open door and hit something hard and Link heard a yelp of pain.

Link walked over to see what had made the noise as she picked up her sword she hear a familiar voice in the room so she rounded the corner and saw Mido standing right in the doorway rubbing his head.

"You're persistent," Link spoke in a stern voice, "I told you to stay at the entrance.

Mido shrugged, "And I didn't listen."

Link sighed, "You're impossible."

Mido bowed with a large sweep of his hand and said, "Thank you, you're too kind."

"Stop that this is serious, you could get killed if you stay in here much longer!"

"Okay fine I'll stay behind you."

"No you'll go back outside and stay there!"

Mido growled and pulled a small sword perfect for his size out of the folds of his tunic, "I can fight and I can fight well."

Link sighed then drew her sword with such speed Mido flinched, "If you are…" leaning her head down so her hair shadowed her face and pointed her sword at Mido, "then prove it."

Mido stepped back and his voice obtained a scared tone, "What!?"

Link glared and growled out through clenched teeth, "I said prove it!"

Mido's eyes widened then closed into slits as he readied himself for the future attack.

"If you can avoid getting hit for one minute, I'll let you stay. If I hit you once you will go home!" Link said through gritted teeth.

Mido glared at Link, "Fine."

Link tightened her hands on the hilt the sword and charged at Mido.

The rest of the battle was a blur of slashing blades and flashing metal. The green tunics of the two fighters only added to the color of the melee.

When one minute had past Link stopped fighting. Mido had not noticed that Link had stopped and kept charging. As Mido got closer Link moved out of the way and dropping her sword and shield shoved Mido to the ground.

Link sighed and picked up her sword and shield. She then proceeded to sheath her sword and put her shield on her back.

"How long was I fighting?"

"One minute more then I thought you would," Link said looking away from Mido.

"And long did you think I would last?" Mido asked

Link glared at the ground and growled, "Less than one second,"

"Really… so I passed?" Mido said, his voice rose as he lifted his head.

Link hung her head and sighed, "I guess."

Mido jumped up and shouted, "Yes!"

Links hand shot out and covered Mido's mouth and shoved him to the ground, "What are you stupid! We don't want to get caught here!"

"Who's here to catch us?"

"I don't know but something captured Saira and reanimated that skeleton and I don't want to meet the person that did all that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so shut up!"

"Sorry."

Link looked toward the locked door wondering how she would get past it when her thoughts drifted to the pile of bones. Looking down at them Link saw a glint of metal in the pile of white. Link took the toe of her boot and moved the bones and saw a small metal key.

Link bent down and retrieved the key and walked toward the locked door and held the key up to the lock to see if it would unlock it. Link tried to put the key into the door and found that the key slid in perfectly. Link twisted the key until she heard a soft click and then stepped back as the door flew open with such speed that Mido was forced to the ground and all the torches were blown out.

Link strained to see something in the darkness as she stumbled through the doorway and into the other room. Link tripped and hit the ground scraping her wrists. Link looked down to see her hands when a fire roared around the whole room, sealing Link and Mido in.

"Mido how did you get in?" Link asked.

"I stumbled in just as the walls caught fire and burned myself." Mido said as he rubbed his arm.

"Ouch. Need any help?"

"No. I think I'm fine."

"Okay good."

A cold voice came from the depth of the room, "So the hero and the boy, lost in the woods, stuck in the temple, looking for one that is already lost."

"What does that mean?" Link squinted through the darkness attempting to find the source of the voice.

"I already have the piece of the map which you seek. Give up now hero."

"Who are you?" Link and Mido both yelled into the chamber.

"Why I am the Sage of the Forest." A little girl smiled slyly.

"But you're the girl that called for help." Link said puzzled.

"Oh no, I'm not. I'm the girl that ran from home." A copy of Link said.

"What the-!" Mido stared at the two people.

"I'm also the boy mourning for lost love." As the Link copy changed into Mido.

Mido charged at the other Mido and their swords met with a flurry of sparks. Link watched in awe as Mido fought Mido. She felt her gaze lift up and saw the girl from before hanging in the air just out of her reach.

"Mido!" Link cried, "Toss me up!"

Mido turned and link ran at him and jumped. Mido's hands threw up when Link's boots landed on them. Link went soaring and she grabbed the girl around the waist.

"Down we go." The two girls fell and landed with a solid thump.

Mido was still engaged in the battle with himself. The two boy's blades flew and sung as the fight progressed. The real Mido gained the upper hand in the fight and managed to cut the other Mido. A light flashed and Mido was on the ground unconscious and the copy of Link was there in full fury.

"My turn" Link muttered.

"Let me help, I'm the Sage of Forest, The forest is mine to control." The girl said.

"Okay fine," Link's grip tightened on her sword.

The girl began to chant in a high pitched voice that reverberated throughout the room. While she chanted her feet slowly lifted off the ground and a green aura surrounded herself and Link's sword. The archaic words drove the Link copy to its knees and caused the thing to shift from form to form. Link ran up to the creature and started to attack. Though the creature was unable to maintain a stable form it was retaining a copy of Link's sword. The creature forced itself to stand, to defend and fight.

"What's going on? After that much abuse you shouldn't be standing!" Link said.

"You know nothing about me what would make you think that I couldn't withstand even more abuse than the amount I have? Nothing matters any more you will win but was one of the Cimera I will not let you continue to live."

'Bring it you faceless thing." her sword unsheathed and her shield in hand.

"Oh Din forgive me. I had no choice."

"Do not invoke the name of the golden goddess!"

"She made me and the rest of the races in this land!"

"Just shut the hell up!" Link charged at the Cimera and filled the room with the light from the green aura that covered her blade. Her blade made contact with the floor and vines erupted from wherever the blade touched the floor. Saria's singing grew louder and the vines shot out and bound the creature and slowed down it's movements until it ceased to move.

"Link! Now!" Mido yelled.

"Humph, I've got no time for you I need that map piece!" Link drove the blade into the heart of the tangle of vines. The vines then reached out and entangled Link's sword pulling it toward the center. She realised her blade and it flew to the center and the whole entanglement exploded into a green light leaving a scrap of paper and Link's sword laying on the ground. As Link picked up the sword a ribbon of green light grew around the handle of the blade. As the light from the ribbon subsided the paper, seemingly blank before had word written in a green light emblazoned on it's surface.

"Link! Look at this!" Mido yelled holding the paper.

"What does it say?" She asked looking at the green ribbon around her sword. "_Where did this this come from?"_

"It reads... _Upon the return of the forest to it's own then the next piece where people eat stone..._ and that's it," Mido concluded scratching his head.

"Well," Saria sang as she descended from her floating position, "The Goron of Death Mountain eat rocks. That would be a good place to check."

"Death Mountain? I thought that was behind Kakariko Village? The mountain exploded killing everyone there. The Gorons moved to another volcano that no one has been able to find." Link explained, she remembered the day when Death Mountain exploded, ash was everywhere and dead Gorons fell from the sky all day and even into the night. Although the fire and lava did not reach Kakariko it blocked the passage into the Goron village. Although not before a mass exodus of Goron had left the mountain face to find a new home. "I wonder if they did find a new home."

Mido cleared his throat, "It shows their new home on this map."

Link turned around and snached the map from Mido, "What how! This is in Zoras Domain! But then the Zoras moved to Lake Hylia after an underwater volcano finally peaked over the surface... oh. Funny how things work out," she turned around blushing.

"So Link, you'll go there next?" Saria said as she finally touched ground.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Then please take this as an offering from the Sage to the Hero."

"I'm no hero I only found the forest's lost Sage,"

"This is a big deal to us!" Mido exclaimed, "Everyone loves Saria! You're a hero to us!"

Link sighed, "It doesn't matter to the rest of the world. I can only find the Goron using a magic map. Some hero I am."

Saria extended her hand and an orb of green light grew from the center and then faded as quickly as it had begun. My ocarina, I retrieved it from Ganondorf after he stole it from Link, your father."

Link accepted the gift with some slight hesitation, "Thank you... I guess... Why did my father have your ocarina?"

"I gave it to him when he left the forest to save Hyrule." Saira said turning away blinking away tears that had begun to swell in her eyes.

"Okay... I take it you were his friend then..."

"Yes you could say that..."

"Did he mean anything more to you?"

"Well yes but... he didn't see it..."

"I'm sorry... but I'm sure you know Link, my father, is dead..."

"Yet you bare his name so you shall continue to protect as he did!" Saira whipped around and turned to face Link.

"I didn't ask for this name! It was given! Thrust on me without my consent! I can not live up to the reputation of The Hero of Time! All I can be is me, nobody else!" Link turned and ran throwing the ocarina as she left.

Link fled the forest putting as much distance as possible from her and the overgrown temple by the time the sun set.

Link sighed and looked back at the forest, "What happened there? Why did I do that?" she sighed as she look at the scrap of paper in her hand, "Well onto the Gorons... Two pieces down five to go."


	4. The Fire Sage and the Reforging

**Hey me here. Sorry for the long wait I got distracted. Just something I forgot to mention earlier is that this fic takes place in a fourth timeline split in which Zelda does not send Link back into the past after killing Ganondorf.**

Link went to sleep hungry and cold as the sun set leaving her in the darkness of Hyrule field. She didn't bother to start a fire or cooking food all she did was lay down on the cool ground and watched as the sun set over Kokiri Forest. As her eyelids grew heavier she quietly whispered facing the forest, "I'm sorry Saria I was scared and I feel overwhelmed by all of this, I will try to live up to the name Link, and retrieve the Master Sword."

Link looked over what had once been Zora's Domain, the air was hot, humid, and had a slightly salty taste to it. Down below the lava boiled where water had once been and all the grasses had dried up and died. She watch the Gorons mining for their food down below as well as a few rolling around the edge of the fenced walkways.

"Wow... They sure made some huge changes in the last 18 years." Link look at the structure in awe.

Link walked backwards as she admired it all and accidentally bumped it into a Goron who uncurled from his ball and turned to talk to a flushed Link. "Oh hello there. We don't get that many visitors here. So... who might you be?" The Goron rumbled in its slow bass voice.

"Oh um... hello.. I'm Link" she replied shifting her weight from foot to foot and looking down at her toes.

"Link... Well isn't that funny you're the third person I've met that had that name."

"Really?" Link looked up from the inspection of her boots.

"Yes... you, a young boy who was dressed in green just as you and the other was me."

"You?"

"Yes... my father named me after the young boy who came here first. Now I am leader of the Gorons."

"Wait. Wasn't your father Daruna?"

"Yes but he is gone now a spirit Sage who died protecting what used to be Death Mountain."

"He died?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever mention a scrap of paper of a map piece?"

"No he didn't."

"Can you let me know where the newest Sage is?"

"He was last seen going over toward the new temple to dedicate it to the three goddesses, Din Farore, and Nayru, and our guardian goddess Hylia. Although that was two days ago and just prior to his leave King Frodn arrived here asking for the same piece of paper you seek."

"Really? Why?"

"He muttered something about a sword."

"Mhm..." Link looked around and asked, "Where is the temple?"

"It's over by the... er... I could show you if you would like."

"No thanks I can do it as long as you give me a landmark to look for."

"Oh well then you should look for the center of the lava. In it is a hole into the temple."

"Okay?" Link stated looking unsure of the instructions given to her.

"What is there a problem little hero?"

"For starters I'm no hero and secondly I'm not a fireproof Goron."

"That was my point in asking if you needed assistance," the Goron nodded smugly as he looked at Link in her awestruck moment.

"Well I could... mhm... I don't need your help. I've got a plan now," she looked around and paused when a Goron came thundering past her and the Goron who was also named Link. When the immediate threat to her life had passed she then turned and ran after the rolling Goron keeping in time with the ball of living stone until with a final burst of speed she surpassed the Goron and jumped off the edge of the volcano. As she fell she continued to accelerate until she had past the lava into the temple entrance without so much as a burn to her arm.

Even though she had made it to the room without a burn the room below the lava pool was much hotter than even the village she was just at. The heat ebbed away at her strength and caused blisters to start forming on her skin as she ran for the shelter at the far end of the room. She managed to drag herself into the cooler rooms of the temple just as the world blacked out.

Link awoke to the burning pressure of a wet towel against her forehead.

"Good. You're awake." A voice said when it felt Link flinching to the pressure.

"Mhm... Why can't I be sleeping right now please." Link tried to turn but stopped when she received pain just from the slight movement. "Ouch... What happened to me?"

"You were burned severely from head to toe by the heat in the room outside. How you survived I do not know. Had you taken the help and advice from anyone in the counsel of the Goron you would have been clothed in the garments of the Goron which would have made you impervious to the heat." The voice which belonged to what she thought at first was another Goron maybe the Sage, but then she looked around with her eyes open. What she saw changed her mind in an instant. A young boy looked over her, He appeared to be Hylan but his ears were slightly rounded compared to the rigid points of her ears. The boy looked down at Link with his eyes not entirely focused on her and more on the dirt behind her.

"Hello," Link said waving a hand in front of his face and then wincing as her skin cracked and split blood flowing from the cracks.

"I wouldn't move for some time if I were you," The boy looked at her directly in the eyes now and Link shifted as slightly as possible without hurting herself anymore. His eyes were a deep red then seemed to bleed an energy into Link and she felt as if her skin was slightly healing. When she looked she say that it was the burned flesh was changing to the soft pink color she had known for most of her life. The boy started to sweat and his gaze starts to drop. He gasps and then turns quickly away from her.

"I'm sorry, my healing powers are severely limited..." The boy turned back to Link, "I'm Sheik."

"If I could move anymore I would hug you but all I can do is talk... I'm Link." She licked the blood off of her lips and mouth as her burned lips cracked and oozed out blood.

"Hey, it's the thought that really counts!" He looks down at the symbol of the Sheiken embossed on his cloke.

"Wait aren't the Sheikens a dying race?"

"We were but now we back on the rise. Although the blood line has been thinned significantly through intermarriages."

"I can see that... Ouch!" Link flinch and coughed blood collecting in her mouth. She spit and the blood clot fell onto her cheek.

"Here, I got that," Sheik reached down and wiped Link's charred face, "You won't be able to do anything for a while now. I'll bring you back into the Goron's Village and you can rest there."

Link heard nothing as she had passed out from the energy needed to heal herself.

Again the salty taste of dried sea water filled the air and the humid heat that came from the lava flow far below the village. Link's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the red clay roof of a hut. She groaned as she moved and spoke, "Where's my sword?"

A Goron turned around at the sound of her voice, "Oh, you're awake, the young man who brought you in has left if you were wondering. I will send one of the others to go look for your sword."

"Thank you..." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She awoke again to sound of another Goron entering the room holding a cloth the made a sound close to clinking metal. She turned toward the sound and spoke in a small whisper, "Is that... my sword?"

The Goron turned toward her, "Yes it is. Although it is not usable right now..."

Link's eye narrowed, "How so...?"

The Goron looked somber as he unfolded the cloth. In his hand the hilt of the sword with a shard of metal still attached to the blade and the other parts of the blade where melted and deformed. Her sword had been utterly destroyed the blade needed a new hilt to attach to. the tang was still in the blade. The Hilt needed to be taken apart to retrieve the metal to remake the sword.

"How did this happen?"

"After you passed out right outside the temple, your blade fell from your scabbard and the heat began to melt it. Afterwards an underground cavern of water blew and landed on the hot blade. The rapid cooling shattered the blade and then I was sent to the area to find your sword and asking around and even asking Sheik I was able to piece together what happened to the sword. I do believe you must reforge your sword."

"You're pretty smart for a Goron."

"Thank you I'm training myself to be the villages detective."

"You've got a pretty good start. So do you know a place where I can reforge my sword?"

"Yes I'll take you there after you've recovered."

"Thank you. Could you hand me the hilt?"

"Yes of course," The Goron reach onto the cloth and picked up the cloth gingerly in it's fingers and placed in into the palm on Link's hand.

Immediately after the hilt left the fingers of the Goron the green ribbon began to glow bright green and the light traveled up the length of Link's arm and then spread to the rest of her body. The light intensified as it continued to cover her body. She felt the pain that had plagued her for the time she had tried to enter the temple leave her body. The light grew to the point where it was blinding and then it subsided in seconds leaving Link sitting on the bed completely healed.

"What was that?" The Goron said looking at Link's now unburnt face.

"I'm guessing that was the power of the Sage of Forest."

"How did it get in your sword?"

"I recently visited the Forest temple and met the Sage of Forest there. With the help of one of the Kokiri we fought off the darkness that had occupied the place put there by Frodn. In the process she imbued my sword with her power. I guess this is the cause of it."

"Ah... I see," The Goron turned to the door, "Now that you're better I guess we can head to the forges then. However strange this sanrio is you need to fix that sword to go the the temple to find the Sage and return him to the village."

"Thank you."

The Goron and Link walk off toward wherever the forges are in this village. The door they stop at is immense big enough to fit the largest Goron inside. As Link walked into the forges she saw a Goron inside that filled a major part of the room. Link jumped back in amazement as the Goron turned toward Link and the Goron following her and said, "What have we here? It's been years since I've seen someone dressed as you are."

"I see..." Link looked up at the Goron, "I'm Link, what's your name?"

"Ah... you even share his name... I am Biggoron." The Goron leaned a little closer toward Link, "Are you related to that young man?"

"He... Was my father. He died the day I was born."

"Mhm... I see. So what does the daughter of my dear friend need?"

The other Goron stepped forward, "Her blade was broken in an incident when she tried to enter the Fire Temple." The other Goron unfolded the cloth and showed the broken shards of the blade to Biggoron.

"I see. I'll have this fixed as soon as I can." Biggoron severed the blade and melted the steel that Link's sword was made from. No one noticed the ribbons slip off the hilt and into the molten steel.

"Thank you." Link walked out the door and turned to the other Goron, "So what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, I can't just walk with you without knowing who you are."

"I guess you are right," The Goron made a series of hums and grones and then spoke once again in the hylian language, "In your language that means Freak, Rare, and Dangerous. I was named that after I spoke intelligently after only a day of living. I now have decided to use this gift to the benefit of my people even though they will not except it."

"Thank you."

Rare looked up, "You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you."

Out from the roof of the village the stretch of a bow could barely be heard by a Hylian even the few with ears as pointed as Link's but even through the Gorons appear to have no ears they have the best hearing out of all the races in Hyrule. Rare heard the stretch of the bowstring and quickly shoved Link as the arrow was released. Link fell quickly to the warm hard dirt that served as the floor to the village. The arrow flew the distance and stabbed Rare right in the neck. Link turned around to see Rare falling to the ground blood bubbling out of her mouth and down her chin onto Link's outstretched arms to stop her from falling. As she watched the light fade from her eyes she whipped around and charged the assailant running up the wall of the building the arrow had come from. Removing the shield from her back she ran and blocked the arrows the assassin had sent back at Link in a rushed panicked way. Link caught up to him and smashed her shield over his head. The assassin fell down cold but Link didn't stop. She kept beating her shield over his head over and over again until she was covered in blood that came from his head which lay on the ground.

"That was for Rare," with a grunt she drove her shield down on his neck severing it crunching the bones in his neck. Link shoveled the remains of his head onto her shield and threw it into the lava and then his body, "And that was for making me kill you. King Frodn!" She screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you! If you want me then come for my yourself you bastard! Stop killing all the people around me! I will collect the map and I will find the Blade of Evils Bane and then I will kill you and burn your remains in the lava along with all the other people you send against me!"

The rest of the village approached her with extreme caution. One of the villagers spoke up, "That Goron may have been a freak compared to the rest of us but if you hurt one you hurt us all. Biggoron also sent us to tell you that your sword has been fixed with a new hilt and the modified the metal to be more heat resistant."

"Thank you... so much... does anyone know how to withstand the fires around the Fire Temple?"

"Yes... Using the clothing made by our only seamstress, seeing as we wear no clothing, makes a fire retardant clothing for the few heroes the venture here."

"Thank you again. I will retrieve your Sage, and the map piece that he guards. I will find the Blade of Evils Bane and I will kill King Frodn."

The Gorons all roared and growled as that finish. A young Goron presented Link with her new sword. The blade shifted colors in the light she watched as it flashed to green and then purple and then back to the blued sliver color of her sword. She yelled as she held her blade to the sky and for a brief instant the blade appeared to catch fire.


End file.
